


Heaven Sent

by Tarash



Category: Hellbent (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Rescues, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jared had returned to the bathroom when the killer attacked Joey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Sent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justlikethehamptons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikethehamptons/gifts).



> Thank you for giving me an excuse to re-watch this movie! Hope you like your Yuletide treat.

When Jared pushes him up against that bathroom stall door and kisses him, Joey just wants to melt. Jared’s warm hands are holding him in place, one on his side, one cupping his cheek, and the kiss itself is gentle and all too brief.

“So, tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” He nods, still not sure if this is actually happening.

Jared wipes some of the eye black off Joey’s nose, and smiles like he can’t believe this is happening either.

“Hey, this isn’t my costume,” he says as Jared walks away, and he gestures at the chains and lock Eddie put on him earlier. “I borrowed this.” He doesn’t want Jared to get the wrong idea about him.

“That’s okay,” Jared replies. “Don’t give it back just yet.”

When the door closes behind him, Joey does a little victory dance. Jared kissed him! Jared gave him his phone number! Jared wants to meet up! He grabs Jared’s phone number, and he can’t stop grinning as he looks at the little piece of paper.

Suddenly, he’s grabbed and pulled into the bathroom stall, and his heart is racing for an entirely different reason. It’s the guy, the same creepy guy with the devil horns who was cruising them earlier, and oh God, he has got a sickle.

Joey punches him in the stomach even as the other guy covers his mouth with his hand so he can’t scream, and then there’s a plastic gift bag over his head. He’s struggling to breathe, so he does the only thing he can think of, and brings up his knee hard, hoping to hit his target.

His knee connects with something hard, and he hears a grunt from a few inches away from him.

“Joe?” It’s Jared, who for some reason has come back to the toilets. “You still in here?”

With the plastic bag still over his head, he manages a weak groan before the hand is back, this time around his neck and choking him. Stars and white spots are filling his vision, and he’s feeling lightheaded.

“What the fuck!”

Joey can hear more grunts, and then the hand is pulled away, and he pulls the plastic bag off his head. He takes a few deep breaths, steadying himself against the bathroom wall, waiting for his vision to clear, then looks around.

Jared and Creepy Devil Horn Guy are fighting. Jared punches the guy in the face, and then Creepy Devil Horn Guy lunges for him with his sickle, and while Jared gets out of the way, he still gets cut in his arm.

Joey stares at the two of them for a moment, then jumps forward to pull Creepy Devil Horns Guy away from Jared.

He gets punched in the face for his troubles, then Creepy Devil Horns Guy lunges at Jared with his sickle one last time, and misses, then he walks out the bathroom as if nothing happened.

Joey wobbles over to the sink, wincing in pain, and checks to see if he’s bleeding. Fortunately, he’s not, but he can tell there’s gonna be one hell of a bruise on his cheek, and probably his neck too.

“You all right?” Jared asks, one hand on Joey’s shoulder as their eyes meet in the mirror. Jared’s eyes are wide, clearly still freaked out.

Joey nods. “Yeah,” he manages. His throat still hurts. “You?”

Jared gives him a small smile. “Yeah.”

He sees blood trickling Jared’s left arm. “You got cut!”

“I did?” Jared looks down, only just now noticing his wound. “It’s nothing.”

“It isn’t nothing.” He pulls some paper towels from the towel dispenser hanging on the wall, and starts wiping up the blood. “Jared, you probably saved my life.” Oh God, if Jared hadn’t come in… he feels lightheaded all over again.

“Hey!” Jared grabs him by both arms. “Joe? Joey? You with me?”

He blinks. “Yeah, I think so.”

Jared smiles. “Good. Come on, let’s find a bouncer, we gotta tell them there’s some maniac with a knife on the loose.”

“It’s the killer,” Joey says, remembering what Eddie told them earlier. “Remember? Those two guys who got killed last night? It’s gotta be the same guy.” Oh God, it could’ve been him. It could’ve been him, decapitated by that maniac.

“Holy shit.” Jared has clearly realised the same thing. “If I hadn’t come in…”

Joey nods, his hands on Jared’s chest, needing something to lean against for a moment. “Let’s – let’s find a bouncer.”

*

The bouncer listens to them, asks them a whole bunch of questions, drags them into a private office upstairs, and spends a lot of time on the phone before he sits down with them again.

“All right, once again, I wanna thank you for bringing this to our attention,” the guy says. “I’ve called the police, they’re sending over a couple of guys, and they’re gonna grab that guy, okay?”

“Okay,” Joey mutters. He’s been sitting in this plastic chair for what feels like hours, and the coffee the bouncer offered him has gone cold in the cardboard cup he’s been given. The only good thing is that Jared is still here with him, looking equally pale in the chair next to him. He also hasn’t touched his coffee. “Uhm, so what happens now?”

The bouncer sighs. “What happens is that my boss is contacting all the other nightclub owners in the block, and we’re gonna try to get the word out to everyone else at the carnival, but…” He sighs. “It’s Halloween. You two go home, stay inside, and warn your friends, okay? The police’ll want to talk to you tomorrow. I can call you a taxi, but, well.”

“Halloween,” Jared says.

*

Joey tries to call his friends, but of course they don’t pick up, and Jared’s not having better luck either. “Do you think they’ll be fine?” he asks, once they’re walking down a quieter street. He can still hear the music in the distance.

“Sure. I mean, what’re the odds, right?” Jared tells him. He has a bandage around his left arm. “You were in the wrong place, in the wrong time.”

“Yeah,” Joey replies, trying not to think that maybe, if they hadn’t taunted the guy earlier that evening, none of this would’ve happened. “They’ll be fine.” He’s texted his friends too, letting them know what happened, and warning them to be careful. He just hopes his friends will check their phones tonight.

They walk in silence for a moment, and it’s three blocks before Jared manages to hail a cab. “So, where do you wanna go?” Jared asks, looking at Joey. “Home?”

He lets out a laugh. “I really don’t wanna be alone right now.”

Jared smiles at him, and Joey wants to melt into the seat because of it. “My place it is.”

*

Jared’s place is an apartment not too far from Joey’s own, he notes with some satisfaction. “Nice,” he says, when Jared leads him down the hallway and into the kitchen. There’s some dirty dishes in the sink.

“The mess is my roommate’s,” Jared immediately says, and eyes Joey’s chain. “So, you got the key for that? Because after the way that killer attacked you, that can’t be comfortable.”

It really isn’t. “No, one of my friends put it on me as a joke,” he confesses. “So I’m kind of stuck with it.”

But Jared’s eyes just light up. “I’m pretty great at lock-picking. You sit down, I’ll grab a couple of things and I’ll have you out of that in no time.”

*

‘No time’ turns into the most frustrating fifteen minutes of Joey’s life, because he’s got Jared only inches away from him, with his hands caressing Joey’s neck as he fiddles with the lock and chain, and Jared still hasn’t kissed him again. “You know,” Joey says, and holds back a whine when Jared’s thumb brushes over a sensitive spot, “it’s fine. Just leave it.”

“No, no, I got it,” Jared replies, for the sixth time since he started. He’s been working the lock with some tweezers and a paperclip, and it’s kind of adorable, the way he’s frowning with concentration, all to get Joey more comfortable.

Joey is about to tell him once again that the chain is fine, but then there’s a click and Jared grins triumphantly as he opens the lock.

“You look surprised,” Jared says, as he removes the chains. “Doubting my abilities, huh?”

“A little.” Joey smiles, wondering how Jared will take his teasing.

Jared kisses him briefly. “Any other abilities of mine you’ve got your doubts about, hm?”

“Keen to prove yourself?” Joey counters, because right now he’s happy with whatever Jared wants to do, even if that’s just kissing and sleeping over.

Jared shrugs. “Well, I kinda saved your life tonight, I don’t think I have anything left to prove.”

“True,” Joey replies, trying not to remember the attack and instead focuses on Jared in front of him. “So what would my jock in shining crop top want as a reward?” He attempts to flutter his eyelashes, but it just makes Jared laugh.

Jared looks at him, still smirking a little. “Well, I guess I could take you to my bedroom, lay you down, and fuck you through the mattress?”

Joey’s mouth drops open, and he nods eagerly. “Oh yeah, that’s – that sounds great.” Jared takes his hand and pulls him up, and, Joey is acutely reminded of all the leather he’s wearing. “You, er, might wanna take your lock-picking tools with you, though.”

“Oh?”

Joey gives him an apologetic smile and gestures at his leather codpiece-cum-thong. “I have no idea how to take this off.”

Jared grins filthily. “Didn’t I mention that you should hang on to it?” He looks Joey up and down slowly, then nods to himself. “I think we can work around it.”

Joey really _really_ hopes so.

*

He wakes up the next morning to the smell of fresh coffee and someone nudging his shoulder. “Hmpf?” he manages, blinking in confusion.

“Morning.”

It takes him a moment to figure out where he is – Jared’s bed – and why he’s there – because they had amazing sex – and what happened last night – he nearly got killed by a creepy guy in a devil costume. “Hmpf?” It’s a lot to take in.

Jared puts the dark blue mug down on his nightstand. “I’ve got milk and sugar, but that’s in the kitchen.”

“It’s fine,” Joey says, sitting up and looking at Jared, who is still gloriously naked. He feels a lot more awake already. “Good morning.”

“It’s actually one in the afternoon,” Jared tells him, smiling a little. “I only woke up half an hour ago. What a night.”

Joey nods. “Is there any news?” he asks, before he can second-guess if he wants the answer.

“Oh, yeah, it was on the local radio just then,” Jared says. “Apparently the killer followed someone home from the carnival, and this one-eyed cop shot him. One guy’s in the hospital, but there’re no new casualties.”

The unease in Joey’s stomach is replaced with relief. “That’s great!”

Jared nods. “It is. Hey, I’m gonna take a shower. There’s more coffee in the kitchen if you want any, but if you want breakfast, we’re gonna have to go out.” He smiles at Joey, then walks out.

Joey’s watching Jared’s ass as he leaves, and sips his coffee. He really would like some breakfast, but on the other hand, that involves putting on clothes and he does not want Jared to put on clothes ever.

He puts the mug down on the nightstand, and leans out of the bed to grab his jeans. His cellphone’s still in there, and he has three voicemail messages. The first is from Chaz, and Joey can barely make out the words over the thumping beat in the background, but it sounds like it’s mostly Chaz telling Joey to grab Jared’s dick and not let go. The next is from Tobey, telling Joey thanks for the warning about the killer, but that getting killed would be better than walking around in his heels for another minute, and the last is from Eddie, explaining what happened after he and Jake ended up at Eddie’s place.

Even though Joey already knows, he still gasps when Eddie says the killer was in his apartment, and that Jake got stabbed and Eddie had to shoot him, and that he’s at the hospital now with Jake, who looks like he’ll be fine.

Joey lets out a sigh of relief. While he definitely wants to know more about last night from Eddie, for now all he needs to know is that his friends are fine. He puts his phone back in his jeans, and finishes his coffee before getting out of bed.

“Hey, Jared,” he calls out, as he wanders into the hallway. “Room for one more?”

He’s always wanted to try showersex.


End file.
